El Cumpleaños de Luffy
by FalknerZero
Summary: Un día especial para nuestro capitán... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Monkey D. Luffy!... (LuNa)


**NOTA; Nuevo Oneshot...**

 **Sigo escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de Conexiones Pasadas, pero tuve que hacer una pausa para hacer algo que olvide el año anterior: escribir oneshots para Luffy y posteriormente en Julio para Nami...**

 **Así que solo queda decir:**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MONKEY D. LUFFY!**

 **Este oneshot es marca FalknerZero y por ende tiene LuNa...**

 **Sin más que escribir, espero disfruten la lectura y nos leemos abajo...**

El Cumpleaños de Luffy

Un día daba comienzo en el Thousand Sunny, pero no era un día normal, era una fecha especial para aquella tripulación que buscaba cumplir sus sueños y que por ello se habían unido a un joven con la habilidad de ser de goma por haber ingerido una akuma no mi…

 **-Buenos días, Luffy-san, Yohohohohoho-** habló Brook acercando su esquelético rostro mientras el capitán de los mugiwaras abría lentamente sus ojos para despertar y sonreír a pesar de tener tan cerca a su músico, ya que a sus demás nakamas les había causado un susto cada que el esqueleto usaba ese método para despertarlos…

- **Este día yo me encargaré de ti Luffy-san por petición de nuestros nakamas, yohohohoho-** habló Brook alejándose y permitiendo que el pelinegro se levantara mientras observaba que Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky y Chopper no se hallaban en la habitación…

Mientras Brook platicaba con Luffy sobre los planes de ese día, en la cocina del Sunny, una chica de cabello largo color naranja seguía horneando un pastel escuchando las indicaciones del cocinero de la tripulación…

 **\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo debo hornearlo Sanji-kun? -** preguntó Nami que usaba un vestido blanco con temática floral, mientras terminaba por meter el pastel al horno de la cocina esperando la próxima instrucción de su nakama…

 **\- ¡Yo me encargo del tiempo, Nami-swaaaaan!** \- exclamó Sanji girando alrededor de la pelinaranja ya que, aunque sabía para quien era el pastel, el cocinero estaba feliz de cocinar junto a la navegante haciéndole caer en una de sus tantas fantasías diurnas…

 **-Bueno, pero avísame cuando esté listo ya que quiero decorarlo** \- finalizó Nami saliendo de la cocina mientras el cocinero afirmaba y seguía llenando de halagos a la pelinaranja que, para ojos del cocinero, era una diosa…

- **Espero que Brook pueda entretenerlo mientras los demás buscan lo necesario para la fiesta-** habló Nami viendo hacia el cielo ya que el Sunny permanecía anclado en una pequeña costa, junto a un pueblo al cual se llegaba con el mini Merry…

 **-Nami, ¿Qué haces? -** preguntó Luffy enredando su cuello alrededor del cuerpo de la navegante logrando que diera un brinquito por la sorpresa mientras suspiraba por la nueva costumbre que había adquirido su capitán…

 **\- ¡Deberías estar con Brook!, además, ¡¿Por qué te enredas en mí?!-** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados mientras ahorcaba a Luffy que retrayendo su cuerpo chocaba con la pelinaranja haciendo que ambos rodaran por el césped de la cubierta del Sunny…

 **\- ¡No puedo respirar! -** exclamó Luffy que seguía enredado en Nami, pero con el movimiento brusco había provocado que la pelinaranja quedara encima, aplastando con sus pechos el rostro del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Nami-swaaaaan! -** exclamó Sanji saliendo de la cocina para ver el escenario entre Luffy y la pelinaranja, provocando una oleada de celos en el cocinero que se acercaba para golpear al capitán que se desenredaba…

 **-Detente Sanji-kun-** habló Nami levantándose y sacudiendo su vestido mientras Luffy permanecía sentado en la cubierta desconociendo lo que haría su navegante que observaba como Brook aparecía sumamente cansado…

 **-Hay que regresar a la cocina-** habló Nami suspirando mientras Sanji asentía y girando alrededor de la pelinaranja entraban a la cocina, dejando a Luffy desconcertado por la actitud que había adoptado su nakama…

 **\- ¿Celoso de Sanji-san?, yohohohoho** -habló Brook acercándose para ver como Luffy se levantaba y volteaba curioso, pero sabiendo que sus nakamas estarían ocupados, el capitán mostraba su enorme sonrisa olvidando momentáneamente lo sucedido…

- **Sanji es mi nakama, ¿Qué es eso de celos, Brook? -** preguntó Luffy hurgando su nariz y aventando una bolita de moco mientras el esqueleto invitaba a su capitán al acuario para explicarle y de paso entretenerlo antes de su fiesta…

Dentro de la cocina…

 **-Espero le guste su regalo** \- habló Nami revelando un cárdigan rojo como el que usaba Luffy, solo que era parecido a una gabardina, poseía un cuello y los botones eran de una chaqueta de capitán todo modificado por la pelinaranja…

 **-No creo que sea tan tonto para que no le guste un detalle tuyo, Nami-san-** habló Sanji preparando comida mientras el pastel se horneaba y la pelinaranja detenía su tejido al percatarse de un patrón que se repetía al hablar de Luffy…

- **Sé que no lo haces por ofender Sanji-kun, pero, ¿no has pensado que tal vez Luffy ha madurado, aunque sea un poco? -** preguntó Nami viendo fijamente a su nakama rubio que, dejando por un momento lo que cocinaba, decidía voltear para platicar mejor con la pelinaranja…

 **-Es un buen capitán, pero siendo sincero desconoce muchos temas, por ejemplo, los sentimientos que albergas por él, Nami-san-** habló Sanji logrando que la pelinaranja se ruborizara completamente mientras el cocinero sonreía, un poco celoso por Luffy, pero feliz de haber acertado sobre el actuar de la navegante que bajaba la mirada intentando ocultar su rubor…

 **\- ¡Olvídalo Sanji-kun, debo ir a envolver esto, avísame cuando esté listo el pastel! -** exclamó Nami saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, dejando al cocinero de los mugiwaras seguir pensando en porque su capitán había ganado el corazón de aquella chica de cabello color naranja…

Al salir hacia la cubierta, Nami caminaba deprisa rumbo a su camarote mientras sus nakamas llegaban con todo lo necesario para la fiesta de Luffy que seguía platicando con Brook en el acuario…

 **\- ¡Oye Nami!, ¿Qué hacemos con lo que encargaste?** \- preguntó Usopp llegando con múltiples bolsas que dejaba en la cubierta, seguido de Robin, Zoro, Franky y Chopper mientras la pelinaranja los ignoraba yéndose al camarote de mujeres…

- **Chicos, dejen las compras en la bodega del Sunny, creo que necesito charlar con Nami-** habló Robin haciendo que los demás mugiwaras asintieran mientras la arqueóloga empezaba a caminar hacia el camarote que compartía con la navegante…

Entrando a la habitación, Robin notaba como Nami permanecía acostada en la cama junto a la envoltura de regalo y el cárdigan que la pelinaranja había modificado para regalárselo a Luffy…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Nami? -** preguntó Robin sentándose en el borde de la cama acariciando con suavidad el largo cabello de la pelinaranja que seguía viendo hacia el vacío del cuarto sabiendo que, en parte, Sanji tenía razón en cuanto al actuar de Luffy…

- **No sé de qué sirve esforzarme, Luffy seguirá siendo el mismo, todos en la tripulación saben o sospechan que lo quiero más que a un amigo y el único que no se percata es ese idiota-** susurro Nami restregando su rostro en una almohada mientras Robin reía discretamente al ver lo que sucedía…

 **\- ¿Ya los has hablado con nuestro capitán?, para Luffy tu eres lo que más le importa-** habló Robin levantándose y viendo como en la pared de la habitación estaba un plan elaborado por Nami que poseía el título: "Cumpleaños de Luffy"

- **Pues mientras él no me lo demuestre, no haré nada, no quiero que haya incomodidad en nuestras próximas aventuras-** finalizó Nami empezando a envolver el regalo dejando que Robin esbozara una sonrisa discreta al saber que la pelinaranja subestimaba a Luffy…

 **-Termino con esto y empezamos a adornar la cubierta** \- habló Nami recibiendo una respuesta positiva de Robin, mientras decidía ayudar a su nakama y de paso seguir charlando sobre temas de chicas…

Mientras tanto en el acuario del Sunny…

 **-Antes de hablar de los celos, ¿Te gusta Nami-san? -** preguntó Brook yéndose a lo obvio ya que así tendría argumentos para explicarle a Luffy y obtener una referencia sobre aquello que la mayoría de la tripulación sospechaba…

- **Con Nami a mi lado… me siento completo** -habló Luffy mostrando su característica sonrisa logrando que el músico acompañara esa sonrisa con un pequeño solo de violín, mientras peces surcaban por el vidrio del acuario…

 **-Cuando se lo propone, puede ser romántico, Luffy-san, yohohohohoho-** habló Brook carcajeando mientras el pelinegro totalmente confundido ladeaba su cabeza y el esqueleto decidía explicarle todo aquello que le ayudaría bastante al capitán…

 **-Bueno Luffy-san, los celos son…-** no pudo seguir Brook ya que escuchaba como Nami gritaba regañando a Zoro que por lo que oía el músico era porque el espadachín empezaba a tomar una de sus siestas y no ayudaba en la decoración…

 **-Mejor voy a jugar con Usopp, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy riendo y saliendo del acuario por lo que sabiendo que su capitán sabría cómo actuar, Brook terminaba con unas palabras antes de que el pelinegro abandonara la habitación…

 **-Procure decirle a Nami-san sobre lo que me platico-** finalizó Brook haciendo que Luffy volteara mientras esbozaba su característica sonrisa asintiendo ya que para el pelinegro era importante cuidar la sonrisa de su navegante…

Saliendo del acuario, Luffy notaba como al final del pasillo se hallaba Nami que parecía estar esperando al pelinegro ya que la pelinaranja le indicaba con su mano que se acercara…

 **-Sabía que Brook no podría entretenerte, vamos al cuarto de vigía para escoger un atuendo para celebrar-** habló Nami tomando de la mano a Luffy que notaba como la cubierta permanecía vacía por lo que, preparándose para subir, la pelinaranja indicaba con la mano por su espalda a sus nakamas que empezaran a adornar el lugar…

 **-Bueno ya se fueron, ¡Hora de adornar! -** exclamó Usopp mientras sus nakamas salían de lugares donde estaban ocultos, atrayendo la atención del tirador que notaba como Zoro estaba ruborizado y detrás de él iban Robin y Chopper…

 **\- ¿Por qué esta rojo Zoro? -** preguntó Usopp que notaba como Robin sonreía discretamente y Chopper intentaba checar al peliverde que apartaba al reno, terminando por acostarse cerca de un barandal del Sunny…

 **-Tal vez porque estuvo chocando su cuerpo con el de Robin además de la cercanía de sus rostros, lo que aumentó la estamina de Zoro que buscaba copular al sentir excitación** \- habló Chopper como un profesional de la materia callándose al ver como el espadachín desenfundaba una de sus katanas y mostraba una mirada de "sigue hablando Chopper y te corto en pedacitos" …

 **-Me alegra saber que Sanji sigue en la cocina o si no…-** habló Usopp suspirando mientras decidía enfocarse en seguir adornando la cubierta del barco para celebrar el cumpleaños de Luffy…

En el cuarto de vigía mientras tanto…

 **\- "¿Ahora como lo entretengo?"-** pensó Nami que observaba como Luffy se entretenía con viendo a su alrededor hasta que chocaba su mirada con la de la pelinaranja que quedaba hipnotizada un momento con el color negro de las pupilas de su capitán…

 **-Bueno, entre Robin y yo elegimos ropa para que te la pruebes-** habló Nami levantándose de prisa para tomar las bolsas de compras y sacar las prendas hasta que, volteando, la pelinaranja se hallaba con Luffy siendo Luffy…

 **\- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué te estas quitando la ropa?!-** exclamó Nami ruborizada y con dientes afilados mientras Luffy que ya se estaba quitando los pantalones, volteaba sonriendo para contestar a la pregunta de su nakama sin mostrar algún ápice de vergüenza…

- **Es que así es más fácil probarme la ropa, shishishishi-** habló Luffy retomando el acto de quitarse los pantalones dejando desconcertada a Nami que seguía preguntándose porque el pelinegro nunca dejaría de sorprenderla…

 **\- ¡Al menos quítate los pantalones cuando yo no vea!, ¡¿Qué no sientes algo de vergüenza?!-** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados depositando un golpe en la cabeza de Luffy que se sobaba mientras no entendía porque su navegante actuaba así…

 **-Pero yo ya te he visto desnuda cuando me voy a bañar, ¿Qué hay de malo con que tú me veas? -** preguntó Luffy cruzando los brazos y ladeando su cabeza recordando las veces que, por error, él entraba al cuarto de baño del Sunny hallándose a Nami ocupándolo y por ende la veía desnuda, llevándose su respectiva paliza por parte de la chica…

 **-Olvídalo, a ver pruébate este conjunto-** habló Nami entregando una camisa blanca y un pantalón rojo a Luffy que sonriendo empezaba a ponerse las prendas mientras la pelinaranja tomaba una silla esperando como se vería su capitán…

- **Luffy, no voltees yo también me voy a cambiar** \- habló Nami que sabía que después de adornar el pastel y al ofrecerse para distraer al pelinegro, ella no tendría tiempo para arreglarse por lo que, aprovechando, había subido la ropa que usaría en la celebración…

Empezando a quitarse el vestido, Nami volteaba para asegurarse que Luffy no volteara y para su sorpresa, (bueno no tanto) el capitán hacia caso a las órdenes ya que lidiaba con la camisa blanca…

 **\- "Luffy ha cambiado en estos dos años"-** pensó Nami volteando a ver al pelinegro mientras ella terminaba por acomodarse una blusa blanca con olanes en el escote, una minifalda oscura y unas zapatillas de tacón color naranja…

Aprovechando que Luffy seguía de espaldas, Nami se acercaba lentamente para observar cuidadosamente la espalda amplia del pelinegro, limpia de cicatrices a diferencia del frente, que tenía estigmas, en especial una X que cruzaba los pectorales del capitán…

 **\- ¿Por qué tocas mi espalda Nami? -** preguntó Luffy girando la cabeza lo que provocaba que la pelinaranja saliera de su trance, ruborizándose y alejándose rápidamente del pelinegro que se mantenía confundido ante el actuar de su navegante…

 **\- ¿Cómo luzco Nami?, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy sonriendo y olvidando lo que había pasado, por lo que, recobrando la calma, la pelinaranja levantaba su mirada para observar detenidamente al capitán…

 **-Deberías abrochar los botones para que luzca mejor, tonto** \- habló Nami acercándose y cerrando la camisa del pelinegro que aún se preguntaba porque tenía que vestirse así, pero sabiendo que aquello era un detalle de la navegante y Robin, él no podía quejarse…

 **\- ¿Así te gusto Nami? -** preguntó Luffy recordando la plática con Brook, por lo que, alzando la vista, la pelinaranja se ruborizaba completamente sorprendida de que el pelinegro preguntara sobre un tema que, a palabras de la tripulación, el capitán nunca lo comprendería…

 **\- ¿Qué dijiste Luffy? -** preguntó Nami viendo fijamente a los ojos de su capitán que notando como los ojos color chocolate de su navegante estaba pidiendo una respuesta sincera, se preparaba para hablar siendo interrumpido en ese momento…

 **\- ¡Nami ya está todo listo! -** exclamó Usopp desde la cubierta, provocando que la pelinaranja empezara a enfadarse por las palabras de su nakama que le había arruinado el momento junto a Luffy…

- **Hay que bajar Luffy-** habló Nami resignada, por lo que, obedeciendo, el pelinegro seguía a su navegante hacia la cubierta, recibiendo una enorme sorpresa al aterrizar en el césped…

 **\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUFFY! -**

Exclamaron los nakamas de Luffy que notaba como estaba adornado y Sanji revelaba un enorme pastel de 7 pisos haciendo salivar al capitán que recobraba la razón al recordar cierto detalle…

 **\- ¿Es mi cumpleaños?, no lo recordaba, shishishishi-** habló Luffy carcajeando mientras sus nakamas en verdad no podían creer que su capitán no tuviera una noción sobre una fecha importante para él…

 **-Si no fuera por mi dulce Nami-swan, tu ni siquiera sabrías que día es hoy, gomu** \- habló Sanji terminando de expulsar humo del cigarrillo que fumaba mientras el capitán volteaba para observar a la pelinaranja que regañaba a Zoro por no ayudar…

 **\- ¡Gracias Nami! -** exclamó Luffy abrazando a la pelinaranja que se ruborizaba al instante mientras sus nakamas carcajeaban y Sanji encendía en celos dando inicio a un festejo que alegraría al capitán….

 **\- ¡Oh Capitán, llegaras a ser el Rey con tu tripulación de ensueñoooooo! -** cantaba Brook rasgueando su guitarra eléctrica mientras Franky, Usopp y Chopper bailaban usando palillos en la boca y nariz de forma cómica…

 **\- ¡Esta vez reduciré mis deudas, bruja! -** exclamó Zoro bebiendo sake mientras seguía en una de sus clásicas competencias de beber alcohol contra Nami, que tomaba poco sake a diferencia del espadachín que derramaba todo el alcohol que bebía…

 **-Aquí tienes mi dulce Robin-chwan-** habló Sanji sirviendo sake en una tarro para la arqueóloga que sonreía y se unía a la competencia con sus dos nakamas, mientras el cocinero seguía divirtiéndose con Franky, Usopp, Chopper y Brook…

 **-Si buscas a Luffy, está en el acuario, por primera vez creo que quiere divagar-** habló Robin sonriendo lo que provocaba que Nami se levantara de prisa yéndose hacia aquel lugar llevando la bolsa donde estaba su regalo para el pelinegro…

 **\- "Luffy nunca se comporta así"-** pensó Nami llegando al acuario y viendo como el capitán se mantenía observando los peces que nadaban por el cristal de la habitación sumamente enfocado en aquello…

 **\- ¿Estas bien Luffy? -** preguntó Nami acercándose por lo que esbozando una sonrisa el pelinegro volteaba y trataba de fingir que nada sucedía hasta que la pelinaranja lo confrontaba, percatándose del semblante de su capitán…

- **Tú no eres así en un festejo, me dices que tienes o me vas a hacer enfadar Luffy** \- habló Nami viendo fijamente al capitán que comprendía que no podía ocultar parte de las palabras en su plática con Brook…

- **Bueno, al menos toma el regalo que te hice-** habló Nami tomando el cárdigan y poniéndoselo a Luffy, que notaba los detalles que poseía el regalo de su nakama, por lo que, viendo la cercanía entre ambos, el pelinegro decidía despejar aquello que rondaba por su cabeza…

Nami se detenía al sentir una presión en sus labios, quedando estática por unos instantes mientras el contacto finalizaba por parte de Luffy…

 **-No comprendo por qué, pero cuando estas a mi lado me siento completo, Nami** \- habló Luffy sincero dejando sorprendida a la pelinaranja que notaba que aquello era lo más maduro que había dicho el pelinegro y por ende la navegante lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras sentía su corazón latir rápidamente…

 **-Por primera vez acepto que tienes razón Luffy, eres el único hombre con el cual me siento protegida-** habló Nami sonriendo y deshaciendo el abrazo mientras el capitán se mantenía confuso hasta que sentía como era besado de nueva cuenta por la pelinaranja que enlazaba sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro para profundizar el contacto…

 **-Feliz cumpleaños, Luffy-** susurro Nami tomando la mano del capitán para salir del acuario, regresando a la cubierta con sus nakamas que recibían alegres al cumpleañero que presumía el regalo de su navegante…

 **\- "Aún no es tiempo para esa aventura, pero al menos sé que eres consciente de ello Luffy y cuando llegue el momento estaré a tu lado, no lo dudes"-** pensó Nami esbozando una sonrisa cálida, detalle que notaba el pelinegro que se acercaba y depositaba un beso fugaz en los labios de la pelinaranja sorprendiendo a todos sus nakamas…

 **-Gracias por mi regalo Nami, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy mostrando su característica sonrisa y colocando con delicadeza su sombrero de paja en la cabeza de la navegante que ruborizada volteaba hacia otra parte mientras sus nakamas sonreían y Sanji iniciaba una persecución contra el capitán por todo el barco…

Ese día, una tripulación festejaba a su capitán, olvidándose momentáneamente de los enemigos con los que tendrían que lidiar para lograr cumplir sus sueños…

Lo de la conversación entre Luffy y Nami, bueno eso será contado en otra historia…

 **END**

* * *

 **No hay más que agregar, solo agradecer a Oda-sama que haya concebido a Luffy dandole ese carisma y esa gran voluntad...  
**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco su tiempo para leer y comentar...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo...**


End file.
